It is common these days to find information available in digital format. As technology advances, man's desire progresses and man's expectations increase from content availability to content presentation and quality. While information in a textual form was able to satisfy in the early days, the same information is now expected to be delivered in a fast seamless multimedia form having massive text coupled with high quality stereo, pictures and videos. Thus, there is a demand to have more high speed large capacity data storage devices within an electronic device to store the huge increase in the amount of information used.
Together with this demand for more data storage devices is man's expectation that the electronic device which houses these data storage devices remains compact and portable. Thus, the space within the electronic device is a premium and the footprint of each component and/or connector defined on the printed circuit board within the electronic device has little room for expansion.
The present invention is directed to a method, a system and devices for interconnecting a plurality of devices, more particularly a plurality of high speed data storage devices, without substantially increasing the existing footprint of the component and/or connector on the printed circuit board within the electronic device.